


Awkward Murder Family Photo

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that we are a family, it's time to go through some traditional american family rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Murder Family Photo

**Author's Note:**

> References this [family photo](http://awkwardfamilyphotos.com/2009/08/04/pile-o-denim/)


End file.
